A corazón abierto
by Yoko-Zky
Summary: Un grupo de jóvenes residentes en algún hospital del país, lucha por hacerse de un renombre mientras tratan de no matar pacientes y por sobre todo de no enamorarse. Edit: Corregí algunos detalles en cuanto a la redacción y puntuación. estaban mal y no me dijeron. Espero que con estos cambios ya se disfrute mejor.


A corazón abierto

-Lleva toda la semana ignorándome- Bufaba una pelirroja mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a ella.

La galería del quirófano estaba llena, tres jóvenes comenzaban con su internado médico y eral primera vez que presenciaban una cirugía a corazón abierto.

-Es un maldito lambiscón - gruñía un rubio.

-¿Cómo pudo conseguir esa operación? – se preguntaba una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas.

-Se lo gano, el chico es muy bueno… el mejor de nosotros cuatro – defendió la pelirroja.

-Nami ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Le grito el rubio.

\- Es la verdad.

Nadie quitaba la vista del cuerpo tendido sobre la mesa mientras discutían verbalmente, los comentarios subían de tono con el correr de la plática.

-Seré una bruja pero a mí… por lo menos no me dicen doctor satánico.

-Por lo menos yo no me acuesto con el especialista para conseguir favores – Sanji sabía que la había acabado con ese comentario.

-RETRACTATE- Nami se levantó de su asiento para encarar a su "amigo".

-SILENCIO ARRIBA-

El médico cirujano Trafalgar Law los miraba fijamente a los dos que peleaban en la galería – Cuiden sus palabras, no saben cuándo los micrófonos estén encendidos – sus ojos grises penetrantes miraban con cierto desdén a la pelirroja, rápidamente Robin apago el intercomunicador que permitía el dialogo entre el quirófano y la galería.

Nami al percatarse de lo que escucho Law salió de la galería avergonzada. La cirugía avanzaba mejor de lo que se esperaba. El ayudante de Law, Anthony Chopper veía con éxtasis todo lo que el jefe de cardiología hacia durante la operación.

A punto estaban de suturar la aorta cuando sin razón aparente el corazón estallo en llamas – ¡Pero qué demonios!- Grito Law que rápidamente busco agua esterilizada para apagar el corazón. Todos los presentes en la galería se levantaron extrañados por lo sucedido.

-Estaba en llamas – Dijo Sanji.

-En llamas- Agrego Robin.

-Vieron lo que paso, dios santo fue increíble – gritaba Chopper que llegaba a las escaleras donde sus compañeros estaban charlando.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntaba Nami que bajaba por las escaleras en dirección a sus amigos.

-El corazón estallo en llamas – dijeron al unísono.

-¡QUE! Y el doctor Trafalgar ¿Qué hizo?

-Lo apago – le respondió Robin sin ánimos, tan ella,

-Aquí bien Trafalgar – los callo Sanji.

-doctor… ¿Esta bien?... digo estallo en llamas… a cualquiera le sorprende eso – incoherentemente balbuceo Nami.

El simplemente paso delante de ellos sin mirar a nadie – Anthony vamos, tenemos que notificar a la familia.

-Enseguida doctor-

-Aaaaahhhgggg lo vez Robin, me ignora, desde que se enteró Hancock, todo se fue al carajo – Nami, se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta llegar al piso.

-En que momento supusiste que acostarte con el jefe de cardiología sería buena idea – Argumento Robin.

-Estábamos en un bar… No sabía que era Medico.

-Swan, Nico y Vinsmoke… síganme – Grito Hancock desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Los tres se levantaron de las escaleras y corrieron hasta donde estaba su encargada.

-Vinsmoke a urgencias, Nico postoperatorios… Swan tú te vas con Trafalgar.

-Me tocaban rondas con el doctor Dracule, no puede mandar a…

\- Mo estoy para complacer a nadie Swan, Chopper hará las rondas con Mihawk, Trafalgar te pidió específicamente a ti – dijo con una mirada furiosa, tomo sus papeles y se fue.

-Carajo- musito fastidiada, no le quedaba de otra tenía que atender el llamado de un superior. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de rayos X, le habían dicho que él estaba ahí, revisando el expediente de si próximo paciente. No sabía qué hacer, era cierto que llevaba una relación secreta con él, pero él estaba molesto con ella por alguna razón. Respiro profundamente, no lo pensó dos veces y cruzo la puerta, después de todo era su trabajo. Lo encontró de espaldas atento a las radiografías de un tórax.

-Disculpe Doctor me solicito – Trataba de sonar calmada, pero sus nervios la traicionaban.

-¿Qué es lo que ve en la radiografía? – El medico se centraba demasiado en su trabajo.

La chica suspiro y pensó "Trabajo es trabajo" – Claramente un masa en el ventrículo izquierdo.

-Eso es correcto y… ¿Qué procede? – Law se giró y la encaro, sus ojos se notaban ojerosos, sus perfectos ojos grises resaltaban por sus prominentes ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido bien en días. Ella no podía dejar de verlo. Le intimidaba - ¿Doctora, que procede?

-Cirugía y extirpar la masa, realizar una biopsia y esperar los resultados, después dictaminar y notificar al paciente y ver cuál es la decisión que él toma.

-Muy bien, me asiste – entregándole la ficha médica.

-Me ignoras y ahora me mandas llamar… ¿Qué está mal? ¿Que hice mal?

-Nami… es lo mejor, que me aleje de ti… es lo mejor, no merezco tu cariño…

-Es que acaso no me quieres – le reprocho.

-Si… pero… no como tu quisieras… veras… agh… estoy muy dañado sabes y antes de lastimarte o herirte, prefiero dejar lo nuestro por la paz – termino la oración con dificultad suspiro y termino de hablar – Profesionalidad ante todo.

Ella suspiro y apretó la ficha medica contra su pecho, guardándose las ganas de llorar – lo veo en el quirófano Doctor Trafalgar – la pelirroja, literalmente salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando al moreno sentado en el escritorio muy pensativo, observando el camino por el que ella se fue.

-Fórceps- ordenaba Law e inmediatamente las enfermeras acataban sus órdenes. La cirugía concluyo con éxito aunque ni siquiera él le hubiera dirigido la palabra a Nami, todo resulto magnifico, se comunicaban perfectamente con la mirada, se complementaban.

-Swan… cierre… buen trabajo – el cirujano que se notaba sumamente cansado se retiró dejándola sola con el equipo necesario para terminar su labor.

Su vida profesional iba en asenso pero no podía decir lo mismo de su situación sentimental ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Sentada a la orilla de la cama, repasando en su mente cada paso, cada movimiento de la cirugía, hasta que el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos. Se colocó su bata de seda rosa y se puso sus sandalias. ¿Quién llamaría a su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada?

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo – Voy- abrió sin pensar la puerta de madera, cuando alzo la vista se encontró con los penetrantes ojos grises de Law.

-Que… Que… ¿Qué haces aquí? – si presencia la había sorprendido.

Law entro en la casa sin siquiera saludar, se quitó su saco y se acomodó en el sofá, parecía un zombi que actuaba por instinto.

-Buenas noches, gracias estoy muy bien y la cirugía estuvo fabulosa – mientras caminaba posicionándose delante de el -Gracias por invitarme a asistirlo doctor Trafalgar, fue muy educativo… si no le molesta yo…

De una Law se levantó, la tomo por la cara con ambas manos y la beso tan profundamente que le robo el aliento.

-¿Qué fue eso? – logro decir tras recuperar el aliento. De un rápido movimiento Law desato la bata de ella y metió sus manos entre las suaves telas, sujetándola de las caderas, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Hablas demasiado- le reprocho el, Nami poso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Law – Todo el día eh contenido mis impulsos de tomarte en el cuarto de las radiografías, en la sala de estar… en el quirófano – recordó todos los encuentros que tuvo ese día con ella.

-Tan fácil que es besarte y lo difícil que es dejarte… eres una maldita droga… provocas las mismas sensaciones que la morfina, me partas de todo y logras calmar los demonios que atormentan mi cabeza.

Nami estaba confusa. Esa mañana le había dejado claro los términos de su relación y en estos momentos le confesaba que sin ella no podía estar. Lo miro fijamente a sus ojos, cálidos, la miraba con ternura, jamás le había dedicado esa clase de mirada, ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, suspiro, lo miro directamente a los ojos y lo beso delicadamente, tomándolo del cuello con ambas manos.

De un momento a otro le arranco el resto de la bata, devorando su cuello y paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Ella le arranco la corbata tirándola al sofá. Nami comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa, lento y tranquilo, pero Law desesperado aparto las manos de ella, de su camisa, para arrancársela rápidamente, rompiendo todos los botones, tirándola a un lado, destruida.

-Me estas matando- gimió en el odio de Nami. En ese instante la tomo por el trasero, cargándola la pelirroja rodeo la cintura de el con sus largas piernas y el avanzo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que la besaba. Caminaba despacio hacia el dormitorio, de tres zancadas llego hacia las escaleras donde cayeron las sandalias de Nami al piso. Sin dejar de besarla, dos escalones antes de llegar al segundo piso Law se deshizo de sus zapatos.

Al llegar al pasillo a unos pasos del cuarto de Nami. El medico la aprisiono contra la pared, tomo ambas manos de ella y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, con su mano libre subió la diminuta blusa que apenas cubría nada, dejando sus pechos al aire, él no lo resistió y soltó a la chica de las manos para comenzar a atacar su busto. Nami lo tomo por la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Law.

-Law- Suspiro.

Trafalgar no se detuvo y no mostraba compasión por ella. Entraron en la habitación y ahí las pocas prendas que quedaban terminaron en el suelo. Se recostaron en la cama besándose, se besaban intensamente, el medico devorada su cuello bajando hacia sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones.

-Trafalgar espera- gimió. Tratando de que el doctor se detuviera, pero el continuo el viaje de placer a través de su curvilíneo cuerpo, hasta su intimidad.

Sin avisarle o darle algún signo de precaución, ataco su sexo acariciándolo con fuerza, penetrándola con los dedos y lamiendo al mismo tiempo su clítoris. Nami casi estallaba a juzgar por la intensidad de sus gritos y la fuerza de su agarre en las sabanas, pero el cirujano no dejo que terminara, repentinamente se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella con dificultad. Law noto como las piernas le temblaban, se levantó de apoco de la cama, para poder admirarla mejor, Lentamente acaricio ambas piernas, tan suave que solo se comparaba con la delicadeza con la que tomaba un corazón entre sus manos. Sus manos rasposas, que ella suponía eran por levantar pesas ya que se veía reflejado en su perfecto torso. Esas manos separaron lentamente sus piernas y poco a poco se acomodó encima de ella y la penetro sin aviso ni reparo. Nami gimió fuertemente al sentir a Law dentro de ella.

Justo como lo recordaba, infinitamente placentero. La tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, para poder besarla mientras la embestía. Ella lo tomo por los hombros encajándole las uñas, lo cual lo motivaba aún más.

De un momento a otro se dejaron caer de nuevo a la cama, entre besos y jadeos; Law acomodo sus manos sobre la cama para no aplastar a Nami con su peso, aumentando el ritmo, provocando que la peli naranja se aferrara a las sabanas de la cama.

-¡Law!- gimió repetidas veces anunciando su orgasmo. Contrayendo su cuerpo, abrazando con las piernas las caderas del cirujano, provocando que este llegara al clímax momentos después que ella. La vio directamente a los ojos, noto el sudor en su cara, su flequillo estaba empapado, le sonrió, dejándose caer al lado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura recargando la cabeza en el suave vientre de ella.

-No quiero ser descortés, es solo que… no eh dormido en un par de días… y creo… es hora de…

-Dormir- le dijo ella acariciando su cabello. Esa madrugada se amaron una vez más, prometiéndose no volver a repetirlo jamás…

Dos días después cayeron en la tentación y el deseo en el dormitorio del hospital…. Continuara… tal vez…


End file.
